Electrical components are commonly designed in view of a worst-case operational scenario. For example, a microprocessor may be designed to reliably operate for a particular “operational lifetime” at a maximum supply voltage (Vmax) and a maximum allowed temperature (Tmax). Most microprocessors do not, however, continuously operate at Vmax or Tmax. Accordingly, such a microprocessor might reliably operate for a period greater than its specified operational lifetime at the expense of improved performance during its operational lifetime.